Kataang Mesh
by moosiebell
Summary: This is a mesh of one shots and stories for Kataang! There is lots of fluff!My first piece of writing in tis kataang mesh is part of a story! this is rated T because only some stories/ one shots are actually rated T most are K but look in my Author's Note to see what I've rated that particular story/ oneshot! Kataang!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi Everyone! this is an A/N please tell me if you want a one shot to be a story. All stories will say part 2/3/4 etc. Only some of them will say part 1 on it because I may leave it to be a one shot or it may have started as a one shot and got turned into a story. Any way this chapter is rated K+_**

**_NOTICE I SAID THIS CHAPTER! (I'm not sure about other chapters)_**

**_A Pai Sho face is the same as a poker face_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Sniff. But I do own all my stories! Check them out on my profile! *Party* _**

Aang's POV.

I am so stressed. I'm only 12 years old and the war is over. That should give me the chance to relax and goof off and enjoy being a kid. Next week I'm turning 13 and Katara's really excited though I don't really care. She says I should just look into the future and imagine my birthday. She says it will make this day go by faster. Yeah, whatever. Today Katara and I were supposed to go to a meeting that could take anywhere from 10 minutes to 10 hours.

"Aang?" I jumped up ten feet in the air. I was really surprised which is weird because my earth bending vibration skills have gotten a lot better. I must have been in really deep thought. I was outside in the courtyard to The Gaang's house in Ba Sing Se. After I used my air bending to slow me down I turned around to see Katara standing there looking worried.

* * *

Katara's POV.

"Aang?" I asked. Just then Aang shot up at least 10 feet in the air and air bended himself to a slow landing on the ground. As he turned around a worried expression grew on my face. I could tell he saw my expression but he had his Pai Sho face on. He looked horrible. his head was getting very prickly with hair, his teeth were starting to look yellow, he had huge black bags under his dark stormy gray eyes. His clothes were dirty and a bit torn. They were the clothes he wore when they were living in the western air temple except they'd been washed since then. And by he looks of it, they needed to be washed again

"Aang...a-are you ok?" I asked, I was scared. Even if he loved me with all his heart I still got scared of him sometimes. Whenever Aang was stressed or angry he wouldn't pay attention to his surroundings and sometimes hurt people in the process.

* * *

Aang's POV.

I could tell Katara was scared. Scared of _me_. I hated to see her like this. I took a step forward. She flinched making her take a small step back. I winced.

"Y-yeah, I'm ok" I said, a bit shaky. Katara just looked at me with big eyes. She looked like a little girl who was scared of a big man. Even if we were the same height.

"n-no y-your n-not" She said with a small peep of a voice. I could tell she was now terrified and what I did next made her petrified.

"YES I AM" I barked at the girl in front of me. Katara just stood there a moment, tears welling up in her eyes. She then ran out of the room. I can't believe what I did next it's like I couldn't control what I say and do. When Katara was halfway between the door to the house and me I earth bended a very small tent around Katara. It was so small she couldn't move her arms and legs, therefore she couldn't water bend and cut the tent in two. I closed the door to the tent so she couldn't run out. I used my earth bending vibration skills to 'see' what she was doing. Katara was shivering in fear of what I would do next. I could feel her weep. I started to get lost in thought about the adventures we'd been through together I felt bad for putting her inside that tent. I suddenly felt a wave of tiredness sweep over at that moment I fast-walked inside to take a nap. Forgetting what I'd done to Katara

* * *

Katara's POV.

I'm inside a cramped earth tent that Aang made around me. I could tell he left me and went inside, probably to sleep. He's been sleeping a lot lately. I''m sobbing like everyone I know and love left me. Even though they were there for me. Even Aang was there for me. Even if he did this to me. It's been 3 hours since he trapped me in here. That meant it was 10:00 A.M. Our meeting was at 11:15 A.M. and it took a half hour to get there. That left 45 minutes for us to get ready and for Aang to wake up and get me out of here. That is if he does get me out of here.

* * *

Aang's POV.

I woke up and looked at the clock. 10:08 A.M.

"Oh my god we have 22 minutes to get ready and go!" I said to myself. As soon as I said the word 'we' I remembered what I'd done to Katara and how I never let her out earlier. At that moment I bolted out of bed and right to the courtyard where I slowed down when I saw the earth tent and could hear Katara sobbing. I could feel her shivering. I'd left her like that for 3 hours. How could I do such a thing.

"K-Katara?" I asked. The sobbing ended the sniffling started up. "D-Don't worry, I-I'll get you out of there." I continued.

"WHY? SO YOU CAN YELL AT ME SOME MORE?" Katara screamed. I winced.

"No, Katara look I'm so SO sorry. If you'll just forgive me" I asked tenderly, wincing in the process. I took down the earth tent so I could see her. When it was down she stood up and bolted inside. Or, at least tried to. When she took one step she collapsed. I guess be stuck in a cramped position for 3 hours did a number on your limbs. When Katara hit the ground she let out a small yelp. I raced over to her side wanting to help her.

"STAY AWAY AANG!" She shouted. I didn't want to be forceful but I feared it was the only way to get her to really trust me again.

"No" I said "No, I will not stay away. You have to believe me when I say I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I was stressed and angry. And I shouldn't have acted that way I'm really truly sorry Katara. I love you Katara. I don't know what I'd do without you. You have to let me help you." I finished. There was silence for a full 5 minutes. That was the first time I said 'I love you' to Katara and didn't know how she'd react. He sure didn't like the suspense of silence.

"Y-you love me?" Katara asked.

"More than anything" I answered. There was for a minute before Katara forgot she can't move and got up only to collapse again. But before she hit the ground Aang caught her in his embrace, picked her up like a baby and carried her inside.

"I might need a wheel chair for today" Katara said with a little laugh.

* * *

Aang's POV.

After I got Katara settled in one of Teo's extra wheel chairs I looked at her and winced. It wasn't what she looked like that made me wince. It was the fact she needed a wheelchair all because of him.

"I'm so sorry Katara" I said out of nowhere

"For what?" She asked

"For making you be in a wheelchair."

"Aang, it's not _your_ fault." Katara replied.

"Yes it is. It _is_ my fault" I voiced.

"Ok, it may be your fault but I 100% completely positively forgive you." Katara responded. "You were stressed and angry about todays meeting an-" Katara suddenly stopped talking as both of our eyes widened.

"THE MEETING" We yelled in unison.

"We don't have time to get ready" Katara said "And look at us! No offence but we look horrible!" Katara screamed. I let out a small before looking at the clock. 10:52

"We have 18 minutes to get there" I announced. With that we raced out the door (for we had been in the living room when they got Katara in the wheelchair.) But when we got to Appa we realized our little dillemma. How were we supposed to get Katara on Appa?

"Uuuhh, I 'll air bend you up!" I said. before Katara could respond I started to air bend The wheel chair which weighed 135lbs + Katara was in the wheel chair and I guessed that she weighed 124lbs so together that equals 259lbs for a 123lb boy to air bend onto Appa. That was hard. After I got Katara into Appa's saddle I was pooped. I then remembered myself. With one swift move I spun through the air onto Appa's head grabbed the reins and headed for the Earth King's Palace. The Meeting was with 2 representatives from each of the nations. All the representatives had to be old so that they didn't have a soft spot for any family member. For the family members had to be dead. They couldn't be friends with anyone so tehy didn't go into the public. They had servants and maids and butlers that did that for them, but only to get food and water. They couldn't love any one for the same reason and they couldn't have any kids or nephews or nieces-same reason. These kind of people were often strict. The Water Nation reps are both from the north pole for the only elder they had was Kanna. And She had granchildren and a son so she was out of the picture. I had never met any of the people at the meeting. I couldn't have. Once we landed A servant greeted us outside. He showed us to a room with 8 chairs inside. Each representative had there own chair. 2 chairs were empty. They both had the air insignia on them.I had to stand with Katara next to me in her wheel chair.

"Hello Avatar Aang!" They all said in unison.

"Hello! As ou know I'm Aang and this is-" I said but was soon cut off just as he was about to say Katara's name.

"We do not care for the peasant." A Water tribe rep said to me. I was shocked I looked over at Katara. Who had a slightly shocked expression on her face. The meeting continued about the problems of the Water Nation. For they had to make the southern water tribe bigger and more populated. They soon moved on to the Fire Nation. Zuko had a lot of work cut out for him. Righting all the wrongs made by Azula and Ozai. Right now he was working on un banishing a total of 2,000 civilians and 4,000 military members. Next was the Earth Nation. They were trying to rebuild Omashu and get rid of the Fire Nation Colonies. Once they reached the Air Nation all the reps nodded there heads to each other, sharing a conversation with there eyes.

"Before we move on we wanted to ask you why your maid is not cleaning and tailoring the clothes your wearing. You should be wearing your monk robes. Also, why is she in a wheelchair? You need a maid that can actually move! Fire her. We will find you the best of the best maid. Last of all, why is your maid even here? This is a private meeting the only one you were aloud to bring was your girlfriend if you don't have one then good. Because we have a strong water bender here in another room we want you to marry and impregnate many times. We need more people for the southern water tribe and many more people for the Air Nation. Once the cycle gets back to the air nation the Avatar will cease to exist. Now you little maid, peasant, thing run-er-wheel along! Your fired!" They all said in unison which made what they said scarier and more shocking. I am MAD! I looked at Katara who looked a little mad, a little sad but shocked more than anything. I was so shocked I couldn't move. A butler walked into the room, grabbed the handles to Katara's wheelchair and wheeled her out of the room.

"Aang, we want you to meet Masika, Her name means Born during the Rain. Sometimes water benders who were born during the rain are stronger than other water benders. Anyway, she is strong and a great water bender. She is your fiance." A Water tribe rep said to me. Just then a servant pushed me into Masika, forcing us to kiss. I pulled away as fast as I could but with the force the servant pushed me with we were kissing for at least 3 seconds.

* * *

Katara's POV.

Once the Butler left I peeked into the meeting room and what I saw made me MAD! How could Aang just go and kiss that girl! And for 3 seconds. (Katara never saw the push that made them kiss or the pull that broke them apart.) The girl had light brown hair that went to her feet. Her hair was filled with spiral curls and small braids. She was wearing a fancy water tribe kimono. Katara Wheeled herself out of the palace, past Appa, through the upper ring, middle ring, lower ring onto a ferry ship, off of a ferry ship, onto a dock and into the woods, hoping to never see Aang or that kissy-faced girl again.


	2. The Meeting Part 2

**_Bonjour! Ok so I haven't updated in 10 days and I'm saddened by that but you know I gotta life to! So...um...I'm not sure what to say... Ooh! Ooh! I know!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't awn Avatar: The Last Airbender!_**

**_This is the second part of the last chapter! Yay!_**

**_oh and this chapter is rated_**

* * *

Katara's POV.

I'm deep in the woods where no one will find me-hopefully. I've found a clearing-a small one but all the same-a clearing. Suddenly, I heard a rustling in the bushes. I took a water bending stance, clutching my water skin pouch. Out jumped a rabbiturtle. I immediatly relaxed. Every couple minutes a rabbiturtle jumped out, clearly part of the same pack. By the third rabbiturtle I didn't get scared anymore. I started to count them. I heard a rustling behind me but thought nothing of it. I assumed it was another rabbiturtle. Oh boy was I wrong. Someone covered my mouth with there hand but I immediately froze it with my breath. I jumped up and looked around at the people around me: The Rough Rhinos. And I was surrounded. I got hit with a fire blast in the 1 place in my back where I can't reach.

"Aaagh" I grumbled. I froze the bomb guy to the ground but the fire bender melted the ice. While he was melting the ice I sent 2 gallons of water from a small river and pushed it at the waist of the fire bender with all my might. It sent him flying across the clearing before he finished melting the ice around the bomb guy. I felt chains wrapping around my waist and I suddenly went unconsciousness when the handle of a guan dao hit the back of my head.

* * *

Aang's POV.

"Get AWAY from ME!" I screamed. "I'm not marrying Masika! The only women I'll ever marry is Katara because that 'maid' WAS my girlfriend! And she is one of the strongest waterbenders ever! AND she's from the SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE!" I shouted.

"D-d-di-did you say KATARA? Th-the girl that helped you in your journey to defeat Fire Lord Ozai?" A Earth Kingdom rep said to me.

"YES!" I practically screamed.

"In that case you may date Katara all you like! We are truly sorry! Hey you servant over there! Can you go get wheel Katara back inside for me?" A Fire Nation rep apologized. The servant rushed out of the room but returned with no Katara.

"I'm sorry but Katara's not out there." The servant said. "But we did find a folded note that says Aang on top of it" The servant continued. He handed the note to Aang who immediately unfolded it

_Dear Aang,_

_ I saw you kiss a girl after I was wheeled out of the room. This made me upset, I don't understand-you told me to _

_trust you earlier today and I did then what do you do? You stab me in the back! Aang, if this is how your gonna treat _

_me then maybe this wasn't meant to be. Our relationship I mean. I've run away, hoping no one will find me. Don't _

_come for me. I thought you were different but apparently I was wrong._

_Goodbye_

_Aang_

I started crying when I read the letter and when she wrote:

_I thought you were different but apparently I was wrong._

I winced. I have to find Katara no matter what she wrote. At that I dashed out of the room to find Katara. When I got out of the building I realized how hard this was going to be. There was the upper ring-I doubt she'd be there, the middle ring-a possibility, and the lower ring-a slightly bigger possibility and for all I know Katara isn't even IN Ba Sing Se.

I flew over the city and looked around then I asked some people if they've seen Katara. One family I asked said they didn't know where Katara is until I heard a small squeak:

"I saw Katara-uh-wheel out of the city in a wheel chair and go to the building where you get ferry tickets." The small squeak said, who happened to be a 4 year old girl.

"Thanks!" I said as I opened my glider and flew over the walls of Ba Sing Se and over The Serpent's Pass. I flew over some woods and stopped for a break at a small clearing with a river. But when I landed I knew I was too late.

I saw ice half melted to the ground with a hole between the ground and the ice. I saw lots of rhino tracks and one area of grass was very wet. Some nearby plants were burned and there was Katara's winter jacket on the ground. I knew who was here: Katara. And I knew who attacked: The Rough Rhinos!

* * *

Katara's POV.

I woke up in a very uncomfortable position. I looked around and realized I was chained to the side of a rhino with the leader of The Rough Rhinos steering the rhino. All the other rough rhinos were here on different rhinos. Then I felt a bad burning sensation in my back. I started hoping that Aang would come but I then remembered the things he did to me today and how he kissed a girl when he was still dating me. I realized I still have my water skin pouch with me and quickly and silently moved some water around the chains which was very hard because my arms were chained down but not my hands. I then used my breath to freeze the water around the chains and then I yanked my arms up which broke the frozen water around the chains and the chains themselves. I jumped off and silently started to walk towards the woods but right when I was going to be out of sight I felt another fire blast at the same spot on my back and heard the leader yell:

"HEY! SHE ESCAPED!"

Uh oh. I would fight but I realized that it would be 1 master water bender against 1 master fire bender, 1 master bomber, 1 master archer, 1 master chainer and 1 master Guan dao-er. It was no use. Especially since my back hurts a ton right now. I decided to run for it but I didn't get to far with out another fire blast in the same spot on my back. This guy has good aim. I ran as fast as I could and eventually I lost them. I couldn't exactly heal myself because my hands can't reach the burn on my back and I've used all my water. I took some water from the air and some plants and put it in my pouch. For all my water before I had to leave behind in order to escape. I've decided to return to The Southern Water Tribe I just don't know how I will get there. It's not like I can ride on Appa. Ooh! I know! I'm sure Zuko can give me a ride somehow! But how do I get to The Fire Nation? I found a small town and found that it was Fire Nation. I assumed it was part of The Fire Nation Colonies in The Earth Kingdom. I decided to ask just in case.

"Excuse me but are we in The Fire Nation?" I asked a cute couple who were drinking some tea at a tea shop. When I heard what I asked I thought I sounded stupid but I had to know.

"Uuhh yeah we are. Uumm shouldn't you know that? Not to be rude or anything." The man answered.

"Uuhh yeah I guess I should I've just lost my sense of direction recently but now that I know where I am I have it back." I answered. As I left I looked at the couple longingly. I miss Aang. But then I remembered what a Jerk he was to me. I quickly changed my thoughts to being it The Fire Nation. The Rough Rhinos must have taken me here while I was unconscious. I found some people who were going to the town that holds The Fire Nation Palace and I asked if I could tag along and they let me. Once we got there-for we were only one town over-I thanked them and headed up to The Palace. The guards let me through, knowing who I am. As I walked through the Palace people gave me weird looks and by the time I got to the throne room I was starting to freak out.

"Hello Fire Lord Zuko!" I said as I came to a stop in The Throne Room.

"Hello Katara! And please just call me Zuko." Zuko responded.

"Alright _Zuko_" I replied.

"Thank you. So not to be rude or anything but why are you here?" Zuko asked

"I need a ride to The Southern Water Tribe and I was thinking you could take me." I said.

"Why don't you let Aang take you on Appa?" Zuko asked, obviously confused. I didn't know what to say. I don't want him asking me a million questions if I say Aang cheated on me ore hurt me or that we had our first fight or something like that so I just said:

"Uuuhh Aang has to be somewhere else for uhh some meetings!"

"Oh...Alright! You can take one of our air ships but I'm afraid I can't join you. I do have a Nation to run after all." Zuko said apologetically.

"Oh..Ok! Well, Thank you for letting me borrow an air ship!" I replied.

"Guards! Get An Airship ready for Lady Katara!" Zuko yelled. I winced when he said 'Lady Katara' because I now he's only calling me that because he think I'm dating the Avatar.

"There will be an airship waiting for you out in the courtyard." Zulo said to me. I turned to leave when Zuko yelled:

"Katara! Your back! It's greatly burned!" That's why people were looking at me weirdly. I realized that the burns probably burned through my kimono and bindings so you could see my bare back and a huge burn on it. "We HAVE to take you to the infirmary!" Zuko continued.

"Oh! No no no no no I think it's best if it heals on it's own" I said actually didn't think that but I wanted to get home as fast as possible.

"Well...Alright if that's what you want! So...Do you have your winter jacket?" Zuko asked

"No, I lost it when The Rough Rhinos captured me. That's why I have this burn." I answered.

"THE ROUGH RHINOS!" Zuko screamed! "We've been looking all over the world for those guys!" Zuko continued. "What Nation did you see them in?" Zuko asked

"The latest place is The Fire Nation." I answered.

"Great! That narrows our search by a lot! Thanks Katara!" Zuko said to me. I smiled and left the room I got to the courtyard, hopped on the ship and started flying towards The Southern Water Tribe.

* * *

_**A/N ok this is the end of the chapter but no worries there is a third part! *Happy Dances* And this is a Kataang story it's just that there will be no kataang until the next chapter. Sorry this isn't my best work but I've had to rush it. Thanks-a-ton**_

_**With**_

_** Love**_

_** Brie**_


End file.
